Immortel un sombre destin
by Ichihara
Summary: Doflamingo n'aime pas perdre. Alors quand il a l'occasion de retourner dans le passé pour tout changer, il le fait sans hésiter. Peu importe que le monde ne soit plus jamais le même, tant qu'il possède enfin cette femme. L'histoire d'Immortel en bien plus sombre, un vrai rated M pour le coup.


Dans un monde où des fruits aussi étranges que puissants pouvaient vous donner le pouvoir d'un Dieu, il n'y avait besoin que d'une bonne dose d'imagination et du savoir pour pouvoir achever n'importe lequel de ses buts. Enfin. Parfois il fallait surtout beaucoup de chance et du talent, car, comme Doflamingo l'avait remarqué, le plus parfait des plans pouvait parfois se retourner contre lui pour une simple broutille.

Quand il posa le pied sur l'île qui ne figurait sur aucune carte, que ne pointait aucun log-pose, l'ancien Grand Corsaire et ex souverain de Dressrosa sut qu'il était arrivé à bon port. Des vents violents balayaient l'amas de roches grises mouchetés de mousse verte, des débris de navires bouffés par le Passé et les vagues parsemaient le rivage. Et pourtant, au centre même de l'île se tenait un arbre, beau, grand, majestueux, au feuillage touffu et d'un vert qui ne s'altérait jamais. Un endroit hors du temps et de l'espace, comme le disaient les écrits du capitaine pirate ayant vécu 300 ans auparavant.

« Arrête de te faire des illusions, on ne refait pas le passé. »

Les mots de Tsuru résonnaient encore à son oreille lorsqu'il gravit les marches remarquablement conservées qui le menèrent à l'arbre. Cette vieille pète-sec ne pouvait pas être plus éloignée de la vérité.

Il mit enfin le pied sur une grande esplanade de bois où trônait une immense stèle gravée. Elle devait bien faire le double de lui et était couverte de glyphes qu'il ne savait ni lire, ni traduire. Mais peu importait car il avait en sa possession le seul ouvrage disposant du texte intégral, dans la langue commune. Il le sortit de son manteau et l'ouvrit au marque-page qu'il avait pris soin de coincer au passage qui l'intéressait.

« _Le fruit du Passé_

_Sujet de légendes, parce que nul ne l'aurait vu depuis des centaines d'années… S'il n'est pas réapparu depuis tout ce temps, c'est bien que son possesseur est encore en vie. On sait par expérience aujourd'hui qu'il est possible de faire absorber les pouvoirs d'un fruit du Démon à un objet : sabre, pistolet, bateau, nommez-les. Une fois l'objet brisé, alors le fruit revint dans le cycle et réapparaît quelque part dans le monde._

_Le possesseur du fruit du Passé est un arbre qui pousse sur un amas de rochers ramenés ensemble par une tempête qui ne faiblit jamais. Si je n'avais pas eu ce pouvoir, jamais je n'aurais pu accoster et trouver la stèle qu'ont laissé derrière eux d'anciens explorateurs des mers. L'arbre est magnifique et effrayant à la fois. Une légende gravée dans la stèle dit que certaines personnes peuvent entendre sa « voix », et que ce sont ces mêmes personnes qui ont relevé ces mots que je couche aujourd'hui sur papier. _

_Les règles _

_Le fruit du Passé n'autorise qu'un voyage vers le passé pour une personne. Une fois le flux du Passé altéré, il est impossible de retrouver le présent que l'on a connu. _

_La personne qui souhaite retourner dans le passé doit écrire sur un papier de lin la date à laquelle le retour doit s'effectuer, puis placer ce papier dans une boite de bois d'arbre-monde, avant de l'enterrer sous la plus grosse des racines._

_La personne qui souhaite retourner dans le passé aura le droit à trois souvenirs de son ancienne vie. Qu'il les note sur le papier de lin avant d'enterrer la boite sous la plus grosse des racines._

_Je n'ai pas moi-même tester les pouvoirs de l'arbre. Jouer avec le Passé pourrait avoir des conséquences catastrophiques sur le monde que je connais. Ou alors deux réalités existeraient-elles du même monde, superposées ? L'idée me semble terrifiante. »_

Doflamingo referma le livre et le déposa au pied de la stèle, avant de sortir une boite de son manteau. Il l'ouvrit avec précaution et relut une énième fois les inscriptions à l'encre rouge déposées sur le papier. La date, il la connaissait par cœur. Quant aux trois souvenirs…

\- La gamine est en vie.

\- Le fruit du Bistouri se trouvera aux mains de l'équipage d'X. Barrels.

\- Law va te trahir si tu tues Rossinante.

Voilà les trois éléments dont il avait besoin pour changer son destin. L'existence de Luffy au Chapeau de Paille lui importait peu : s'il ne rencontrait jamais Law, alors il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de venir sur Dressrosa.

Il avait longuement réfléchi à tout ça avant de se décider. Il aurait pu revenir au temps où lui et sa famille vivaient encore à Marie-Joie. Il aurait pu revenir dix ans en arrière avec ses connaissances actuelles et renverser le monde. Il aurait pu revenir au temps où Dragon était encore jeune et Luffy au Chapeau de Paille suffisamment vulnérable pour l'assassiner sans remords. Mais rien de tout ça ne lui semblait amusant. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il refermait la boite et se servait de ses pouvoirs pour creuser un trou sous la racine la plus imposante qu'il ait pu trouver. Il y déposa son offrande, ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et…

* * *

Le verre se brisa, et le liquide contenu à l'intérieur du réservoir se déversa au sol, faisant fuir les membres de son équipage. Il rouvrit les yeux et tendit les mains vers le petit corps qui manqua de s'écraser au sol, le retenant par ses fils. La tête s'affaissa en arrière alors qu'il le ramenait vers lui avec précaution.

\- Doffy ? demanda prudemment Diamante en revenant vers son capitaine.

Le pirate lui fit signe de se taire alors qu'il prenait le pouls du cobaye. C'était léger, mais il sentait bien quelque chose… le corps sembla se réchauffer petit à petit, et deux yeux bleus finirent par se poser sur lui.

_La gamine est en vie._

Un sourire étira ses lèvres sans qu'il ne prenne garde à la panique qu'il provoqua chez ce petit être d'apparence si fragile. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait choisi de garder ce souvenir en particulier, mais quelque chose lui disait que ça avait toute son importance.

\- Dites « bonjour » à notre nouveau membre d'équipage, mademoiselle la Red Witch.


End file.
